


The Easiest Thing

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent/Child Incest, Prostate Milking, Sick Character, Underage Sex, munchhausen by proxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time tickled slowly with just the two of them. They listened to the radio and watched the tv and read books - most of which John ordered for them, along with their groceries and anything else they needed. Still, one day Stiles came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and John had to realize that he was growing up; his shoulders were starting to widen, the beginnings of a treasure trail starting to appear under his navel...</p><p>He was beautiful and John was terrified of losing him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easiest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, god. This is another one of my dark fics. I hope you will still like it! :D
> 
> Thanks to the lovely Emma, who helped me, even thought this is really not her thing.

John knew exactly when it all started - with Claudia.

Or more accurately, with her death. Stiles - his sweet, bright little boy - had been a wreck afterwards. He couldn’t bare to be away from his dad, too scared of something happening to him too. He had panic attacks and bouts of hysterics when they were separated. John hated to see him like that; he was the only thing he had left in the world.

It was the easiest thing to threaten the company where his wife used to work with a lawsuit. They handled a lot of chemicals and Claudia had the unfortunate honor of being their environmental protection consultant. Just the rumor of her sickness having something to do with their activities would have been enough to ruin them, and they were happy to pay for John keeping his mouth shut.

He had enough money to not worry about his finances for the rest of his life - even if he managed to live to a hundred - and he had a son to take care of. It was time for a new beginning.

***

They moved to a quiet little house, just outside of the city limits of an unfamiliar town; no neighbors, no traffic, and only dial internet with the toughest, strictest child protection available. Not like Stiles cared much. All he wanted to do was watch cartoons with his dad, and he was completely fine with that. Stiles was only his to protect now.

He signed Stiles up for homeschooling, all his course work on the internet - and there wasn’t really much more he could access. He didn’t want Stiles to be uneducated, but he didn’t want him to become jaded by the outside world either. It was a good balance.

***

Time tickled slowly with just the two of them. They listened to the radio and watched the tv and read books - most of which John ordered for them, along with their groceries and anything else they needed. Still, one day Stiles came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and John had to realize that he was growing up; his shoulders were starting to widen, the beginnings of a treasure trail starting to appear under his navel...

He was beautiful and John was terrified of losing him too.

***

John planned for a long time. He didn’t think he was even aware of what he was doing at first, but he was desperate for a solution, to keep his boy by his side and away from the world just a little more.

He might have not been exactly internet savvy, but he had been a policeman - and a damned good one - so it didn’t take him too long to find what he needed. What they  _ both  _ needed to keep their little family together.

And that’s how he found Dr. Deaton.

***

The small can of spray came bundled together with their groceries, looking completely innocent - just a new brand of cleaning supply. John pocketed it without Stiles knowing anything was amiss.

That night, while Stiles was showering he sprayed a bit on his pillow. Dr. Deaton promised that it was completely odorless and perfectly safe, but John was still a bit nervous. He didn’t want to hurt his son, he just wanted to make sure that he still needed him.

***

He woke early the next morning, anxious and restless, but his nerves calmed a bit when his boy failed to come down for breakfast. 

John went up the stairs quietly, still not sure that everything was working, but found his son moaning in bed, head under the pillow.

“What’s the matter, kiddo? Not feeling good?” he asked, sitting down on the edge of the mattress and rubbing Stiles’ back.

The boy looked like he was on the verge of crying when he finally pulled himself out from under the covers. His eyes were red and shining wetly, face flushed. 

“My head hurts…” he murmured, wincing from the sound of his own voice. “And I’m all… shivery.”

John sighed and ruffled his hair, bending down to kiss his forehead.

“Maybe you caught a cold, just stay in bed for now, baby-boy.”

Stiles gave him a little smile and closed his eyes, pushing his head into John’s hand.

All John felt was an incredible sense of relief.

***

Stiles didn’t get better. 

He couldn’t. Not with John spraying his pillow every day with the drug…

By the end of the week he was too weak to get out of bed, hands shaking even with the effort to lift the spoon to his lips when John brought him soup. 

He was pale, cheeks flushed red. He had a constant, low-grade headache and his muscles hurt too much to move.

John offered to take him to a hospital and - just like he knew he would - Stiles protested vehemently. Thankfully they managed to agree on calling a doctor to the house.

He called Dr. Deaton and made an appointment.

***

The man didn’t look like John expected, but he was calm, collected and professional, and that was what Stiles needed to see.

His poor boy was blushing and stuttering as they undressed him in his bed, because he didn’t have enough strength to do it himself, and then the doctor inspected him from head to toe.

John didn’t really like the man touching his son, putting his hands all over his pale, creamy skin, but that was his end of the deal. Deaton liked to play doctor and in exchange he helped John provide him with a patient.

Stiles was obviously embarrassed under the scrutiny, eyes clenched shut as the doctor inspected his body. John was holding his hand through it, murmuring soothing nothings to him. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure his son met another real-life human being since they moved two years ago.

It was okay, just a small price to pay to keep him forever.

Dr. Deaton hummed, telling them that he couldn’t make a diagnosis at that point. He took blood samples, and smiled at Stiles reassuringly. Then he left, leaving them alone.

John didn’t dress Stiles again, telling him that he would just sweat through his clothes anyway.

***

Deaton - by their agreement - took his sweet time with the ‘results’. John used some of the other drugs the man gave him, almost feeling guilty about it, but not too much.

That night Stiles - not able to get up in time - wet his bed, like he did back when he was just out of diapers. He was crying, sitting in the middle of his piss when John found him, and it was the easiest thing to hold him close and kiss his hair and comfort him. 

He pulled his poor boy’s soiled clothes off, washed him with a sponge and carried him to his own bedroom.

Stiles slept curled into his side, holding his daddy close and John couldn’t remember the last time he was as happy as he was then.

***

John was reading Harry Potter for Stiles when Dr. Deaton came back. He looked solemn and serious, and even he almost thought that there was something wrong.

“Hello, Stiles,” the man said, sitting down at the edge of John’s bed. The boy was bundled in under the covers, only his flushed face showing. He was having a low fever.

“How are you feeling?”

Stiles licked his lips. John wanted to hug him, to give him comfort, but he knew that this was a very important moment.

“Not too good,” the boy admitted. “Everything hurts and I’ve…” he couldn’t say it, eyes tearing up, and John was quick to come to his rescue.

“He had a little accident last night,” he said. Stiles flinched, but then nodded.

Deaton hummed.

“I see. Well, that unfortunately plays into what your blood work showed, but I will have to do one more test to clarify things. This diagnosis isn’t something I would like to throw around before being absolutely sure.”

John could see how scared Stiles was, and it made his heart ache, but he had to stay strong for his boy.

“Mr. Stilinski, could you help me undress Stiles? I will need him on his hands and knees.”

It took a bit of time, his son almost as limp as a doll. John had to hold him in position, supporting his chest. His skin was clammy and pale, but he loved the feel of it under his palms.

“Alright Stiles. This will be a little cold and a little uncomfortable, but I need you to bear with it,” Dr. Deaton said. He pulled on rubber gloves and squirted some lube on his fingers.

Stiles jumped at the first touch on his hole, whole body trembling with the effort to keep still. He bit his lips when the man pushed a finger into him and John wanted to kiss him all better.

“It’s alright. It won’t be long, I promise,” the doctor said as he added another finger and started pumping them, pushing in deep. 

John could see the exact second when he found Stiles’ prostate, and he was grateful that the online classes he chose for his boy didn’t include sex ed, because his son obviously had no idea what was happening. His eyes rolled back, mouth falling open as his back arched, almost collapsing into John’s arms.

“D-dad! Wh… what’s happening?” he asked, after he recovered from the shock. Thankfully he didn’t see the way Dr. Deaton smiled in satisfaction behind his back.

“I don’t know, baby-boy. But I’m sure everything is okay. What are you feeling?”

He didn’t like the fact that the other man was making Stiles feel so good, but he knew that his time would come too. Soon.

“I… ah! I… something is going on, it’s… dad, it feels…”

He couldn’t finish the thought because a second later he was coming, untouched cock jerking and spurting between his legs.

He did fall forward then, and John was more than happy to collect him in his arms, running his fingers through his son’s sweaty hair until his breath calmed.

Deaton didn’t talk until Stiles opened his eyes.

“I’m afraid I have some bad news for you,” he said.

***

John held Stiles close that night while he cried. Really, the ‘diagnosis’ wasn’t that bad, but he understood why his son was so upset.

According to Dr. Deaton, he had something called MBP syndrome. It was a very rare condition that caused all his symptoms - one of them the swelling of the prostate.

He had to admit that he man had been convincing; if John didn’t know that all of it was a lie, he would have ate it all up too. 

MBP had no cure, except for a series of painful, high-risk operations. Stiles didn’t even want to hear about it. Dr. Deaton assured them that if they didn’t take that option, Stiles’ life could still be improved, but he would need constant care.

Which was exactly what John wanted.

They received some medication, and Stiles had to stay in bed, at least till he got a bit of his strength back, though they’d been told that he would never be able to do too much physical exercise.

John was also supposed to give him enemas with a special drug mixed into the water, and he would have to massage Stiles’ swollen prostate every single day until he was completely empty.

His son was devastated, clinging to him in the king-sized bed they now shared. But it was all okay, he had John.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! 
> 
> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
